


Poem

by Fez



Category: Doctor Who, Harry Potter - Fandom, Merlin - Fandom, Sherlock (TV), Supernatural, Superwholock - Fandom
Genre: Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 03:18:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fez/pseuds/Fez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little poem I wrote to share my pain. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poem

Sherlock is dead,  
Watson is blue.  
The Doctor's alone,  
And Merlin is too.  
Harry Potter is done,  
Supernatural's almost through.  
I'm dying inside,  
But at least you are too.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is always welcome!


End file.
